<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come here, I need to hug you by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112332">Come here, I need to hug you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Finn is so babie in this, Fluff, Its really short and i wrote it super quick, M/M, Poe is a good bf, Sick Character, Sickfic, idk what else to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked at the text from Poe one more time, hoping it would motivate him to get out of bed. </p><p>Poe &lt;3: left you a surprise in the kitchen, ill be home at 3, hope you feel better, love you baby :)</p><p> </p><p>Aka: a short little fic in which Finn is sick and Poe put together a little gift basket for him. Written for the prompt "Come here, I need to hug you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come here, I need to hug you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn felt awful. Absolutely awful. He couldn't breathe through his nose, his head was pounding, and he could barely walk. In fact, he had been awake for about four hours and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn't gotten out of bed. He had just been watching reruns of The Office, huddling under blankets, and thanking God that no one was there to see him cry over how sweet Jim and Pam were. He was sick and miserable and needed a good cry, sue him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the text from Poe one more time, hoping it would motivate him to get out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Poe &lt;3: </b>
  <span>left you a surprise in the kitchen, ill be home at 3, hope you feel better, love you baby :)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn sighed, knowing it was really close to three. Like, fifteen minutes until three. The pounding in his head made it almost impossible to sit up but he managed, hauling himself out of bed. The medicine seemed to be working, he could actually walk now, which was nice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One foot in front of the other Finn,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he told himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you put one foot in front of the other-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sang softly, then had to stop, feeling nauseated.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to duck into the bathroom before he threw up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, there goes the medicine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn't know how long he sat there, even after he was done, waiting for his stomach to settle down. It never did. When the churning had stilled enough for Finn to rise to his feet again, he brushed his teeth and splashed some water on his face. The dull pounding in his head had now escalated to a sharp pain right behind his eyes, almost like an ice pick. He stared blankly at his reflection, for several minutes, or did his reflection stare at him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit the water's running-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he turned off the sink and made his way into the kitchen, programing the Kuireg to make him a cup of hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the quiet trickling of the cup filling up was too loud for him to handle. With a great shudder his legs all but gave out under him and he slid down the cabinets, picking through the tea bags he had dropped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wicker basket on the floor across from him, a little note attached to the handle. He managed to drag it forward with his feet, the texture rough and funny against his skin, until he could grab the note. The letters twisted and swirled in Poe's messy half-cursive hand, and Finn squinted, bringing a hand up to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Glasses,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought vaguely. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Glasses? No glasses. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He could make out a few words, "Trader Joe's" and "favorite" and a little smiley face at the end. Even with the cotton that had replaced his brain cells for the day, he had a pretty good guess as to what was in the basket. He gasped happily, then instantly regretted it as he was thrown into a coughing fit, but even that couldn't stop him from pulling out the box of chocolates. He all but tore them open, popping one of the candies into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Savoring the flavor he sorted through the rest of the things in the basket. Fuzzy socks, a book that he couldn't quite make out the title of, a new box of his favorite tea, more peppermint oil for the diffuser, a cute little dollar store stuffed fox, and a thermos labeled </span>
  <em>
    <span>soup, Dameron family recipe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden Finn was crying, clutching the little stuffed fox to his chest. At that very moment, Poe came in through the front door, nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw Finn on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finn," his voice was heavy with worry as he rushed over. "What's wrong hon? Why are you crying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come here," Finn managed, voice funny from the crying and congestion. "I need to hug you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe smiled, gathering his fiance up in his arms. "Okay, okay," he kissed the side of Finn's head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so thoughtful," he sobbed, "I love you I love you I love you." He puncuated each statement with kisses to Poe's cheek, relishing in the feeling of stubble scratching against his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe laughed, "love you too baby, always will."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A comment would make my day!! Come say hi to me on Tumblr @imthewritingsidekick-baby</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>